


Downtown Stars

by Maluucious



Series: i was supposed to sleep [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dating, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Late at Night, Romantic Fluff, Smoking, mentioned other THE BOYZ member(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious
Summary: "Their Saturday nights outing had become kind of a routine for them. Each week, they met after Changmin's shift had ended, ready to wander across the city. "
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Series: i was supposed to sleep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930534
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Downtown Stars

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE :D 
> 
> Am I back with another drabble? Obviously!  
> I'm currently working on a bigger project for tbz (with sunkyu as one of the main ships) and I'd want to try posting soon the beginning since the boys are coming back... But let's wait and see if I can do it! 
> 
> Taking a break from it, I wrote the fluffiest idea coming from @aguamenting <3 Hope y'all enjoy it!

Night had fallen on the city for a few hours, leaving the streets lighted up by artificial lights and filled with the youth going out to relax from a stressful week. On this Saturday evening, everyone was chatting and having fun downtown. A bit apart from the crowd, Changmin was waiting outside of the karaoke he just got out of. As he was playing on his phone, his glasses were always falling on his neck and he endlessly needed to put them back in place with a frustrated groan that pulled a laugh from a deep voice near him. Curious, he looked up to meet Sunwoo's eyes, slightly hidden by his bangs.

"I'll pay you a chain to keep your glasses in place once, just like the old man you are," the tanned boy scoffed, earning a playful hit on his arm by Changmin.

"Shut up, idiot! You were too long."

"Sorry, I had to pay an extra-price for all your wrong notes."

"Look who's talking."

Changmin rolled his eyes, not able to control his laugh though, soon joined by the taller one. He put his phone back in the pocket of his purple sweatshirt as Sunwoo stopped to light up his cigarette, casually protecting the flame coming from his lighter with his hand in a customary move. He looked at him with a small pout. With his wide yet trendy clothes and his beige baker boy cap, his piercings, and his brown curls a bit too long not to bother his eyes, his boyfriend was usually the reason behind his jokes, looking like a Tumblr boy, especially next to Changmin and his colorful outfits. Yet, even though he was exactly forthcoming with compliments, he knew he couldn't avoid taking a glance at the beautiful tanned boy every time he got a chance to do so.

Finally noticing his pout, Sunwoo raised an eyebrow, humming a question while offering him his free hand. Intertwining their fingers, they started to walk near downtown, noticing the few groups of people becoming even more presents.

"You'll taste like smoke," Changmin acted as if he was complaining, even though both of them knew that he wasn't really. He had never really been bothered by Sunwoo's small bad habit, not like their friend Chanhee who always frowned and left for some fresh air.

"Don't kiss me then."

"Fine, we'll see who's complaining! You won't be able to stay still!"

He proudly smiled when he noticed the defeated pout on his boyfriend's face. He knew he was always winning these games because, if he looked the softer between them, the youngest could be quite whiny when it came to their marks of affection.

Wandering without a goal at first, Changmin raised his head towards the sky to look at the stars, not fully visible because of the pollution and the city lights. The other had to pull him on the side, a bit closer to him, to avoid a pole, laughing.

"Are you here with us, baby alien?"

"Look who's the baby," Changmin scoffed, instinctively playing with his hand. "We've already colonized your planet!" He added in a dramatic whisper, a smirk on his face.

Though Sunwoo tried to act up with a theatrical gasp, he didn't even need to look closer at him to know his skin was a bit paler. His boyfriend had always been easily scared compared to him, who loved anything scary or not from this world. Tousling his own black hair, Changmin remembered with an amused smile the first date they had which had been organized by the elder, who had chosen to go for a haunted house. Sunwoo had shouted and cried so much before grumbling that he would never ever trusted Changmin again.

Their Saturday nights outings had become kind of a routine for them. Each week, they met after Changmin's shift had ended, ready to wander across the city. Sometimes, they had a precise idea of what one wanted to do, sometimes they were open to any opportunity. The only thing that mattered to them was that they were together, just like the one time Sunwoo hadn't been able to go out, hammered by sickness on his bed, when Changmin came to glue himself to his boyfriend. He had cuddled him so much that, on the following day, he was the one getting sick in Sunwoo's apartment.

"Do you have anything you want to do?" Sunwoo inhaled a puff of nicotine, letting him think.

"Actually, yes."

The other looked at him with a curious gaze. Smiling at his sudden idea, Changmin dragged him in the small alleys bordering the huge arteries filled with laughs and music. His boyfriend followed him, not without some questions, but the older didn't answer anything other than with a chuckle.

From his high school days to his dates with Sunwoo when they met after graduating, he had gotten to know the city by heart. He had always lived there, unlike the other, and remembered well his afternoons spent with Chanhee and Hyungseo instead of going to class, his nights clubbing with Jacob and Hyunjae, his morning groaning he was tired to his co-worker, Sangyeon, who just answered him he should have gone to bed earlier when he, in fact, didn't even touch his mattress. Thanks to those moments filled with happy memories, he had learned how to get to one of the most beautiful point of the city, there, downtown, where people usually passed by without noticing the small fire escape bordering an old club.

Leading Sunwoo, who had put his cigarette out, towards the rarely used stairs, they entered the building on the third floor to cross it until another staircase.

"Why do I feel like we're breaking into somewhere we shouldn't be?" The brown-haired chuckled in a whisper.

"Well, theoretically, we shouldn't be there, but there isn't any no-entry sign," He spoke softly, adding when he met the worried eyes. "Just joking, only the first and second floor had been bought. The rest is free for now, but they are gonna put some apartments there soon."

They made their way towards the rooftop, Sunwoo slightly forcing the door to open itself in a painful grinding noise that led both of them frozen at first. Yet, the tanned boy soon overtook it, followed by the oldest. There wasn't much there besides some mess surely left by some workers ready to start the constructions of the tenements, but the view was surely the best point. Surrounding by an illuminated hive of activity, they seemed to be right under the darkness of the infinite sky, and above a sea of neons. From there, the pieces of music mixing up only formed a pleasant background noise. They could see how the city was expanding itself and how the artificial stars of the streets were becoming rarer as they got farther.

Changmin walked near the edge, looking around him.

"We came here with Hyungseo last time, I wanted to show you the view."

He rolled his eyes with a smile when he noticed Sunwoo's face, ready to answer him.

"If you tell me I'm the prettiest view, I'll kill you.

The youngest burst out in laughter at the comment.

"Actually I was going to say that I'm the pretty view but well," Changmin scoffed when he heard him, hiding his hands in the huge pocket of his hoodie. "And you won't kill me, you'll miss me."

They both exchanged a knowing smile, their eyes sparkling with the same shimmers embellishing magical jewels, glitters full of warm feelings.

"True." Changmin finally murmured playfully. "But not your smoky kisses."

Sunwoo acted offended, crossing his arms across his chest, which made him laugh. The brown-haired loved to act dramatical but softened at the exact moment Changmin's hand came to caress the back of his neck. The tenderness of the gesture seemed the change their playfulness into something softer. They looked into each other eyes, their gaze swallowing everything around them. There had always been this thing between them, this spell that could make the whole universe disappear when they were together, this feeling that had made them fall head over heels a year before.

Changmin couldn't help the little pins and needles of the shivers going down his skin when he noticed Sunwoo's gaze leaving his eyes for his lips, biting his own in a way that seemed too alluring for the oldest. Softly, the brown-haired leaned to kiss him, innocently at first, and he grasped onto his jacket to keep him closer.

"What a shame, because it suits well your strawberry ones." Sunwoo smiled when he pulled away, fully aware of the small blush on Changmin's cheeks. The latter only scoffed, wrapping his hands around his boyfriend's neck.

"Maybe, but I told you you wouldn't be able to stay still." He teased. Chuckling at the small pour on the other's lips, he closed the distance once again, giving in a kiss with the particular flavor of sweet strawberries and cold cigarette, as Sunwoo's hands found the place in the hollow of his back. Just like their usual outings, discovering the world surrounding them only ended making them each other's universe, interwoven in a soft and playful embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to come on twitter if you want to talk <3 
> 
> ( @topazionmoon )


End file.
